


Unexpected Visitor

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Old Friends, established densi, ray returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just when Deeks needs him most, one night an old friend returns...





	Unexpected Visitor

_Deeks is quiet as they leave the Mission and head towards her car, walking with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets. Kensi tries to catch his eyes, but his head is tilted down. She stares at his profile instead - he seems completely lost in thought._

_She **knows** he lied to Hetty just now, just as she’d known he’d been lying to her earlier when she’d given him Detective Rivera’s card and he’d said he wasn’t sure why IA might want to investigate him. She’d made up her mind then that she’d follow his lead in this no matter where it led, but she needed  **something** to go on._

_Reaching out, she halts him with a gentle hand on his arm. He stops, but makes no move to face her, and she can’t take it anymore. She steps into his space, forcing him to tilt his head back but he keeps his gaze fixed firmly on her shoulder. “Talk to me, Deeks,” she says softly. “Weren’t you the one that said partners don’t keep secrets? You **know** you can trust me.”_

_“Of **course** I know that.” He looks at her then, his eyes locking onto hers and she can see the conflict he’s wrestling with. “Kens…” he mutters, trailing off for a moment, “what I  **don’t** know is exactly what LAPD is looking at me for.” He frowns slightly and she can tell there’s something he’s still not saying._

_“But…” she says slowly, prompting him, “you do have a few ideas.”  
_

_He nods, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. “Yeah, I have a few ideas.”_

_“C’mon,” she tugs on their joined hands, pulling him the last few steps to the car, “you can tell me about them while we drive.”_

 

* * *

 

She’d just finished getting ready for bed when she heard it, the scuffling and scratching noises indicating that someone was at the door.

She’d thought nothing of it - at first.

It was late. They’d had a long day, and after wrapping up the case and the worrying conversation they’d had with Hetty, and then the even  _ **more**_ worrying conversation they’d had in her car (Deeks had revealed several of his best guesses as to why he was being investigated and they’d tried to brainstorm a few different tactics for how they could be handled), they’d been exhausted.

After a quick dinner at their favorite pizza place, they’d headed back to Deeks’ for the night (there had been no question that this would  _ **not**_ be one of the rare nights they spent apart). She’d hopped into a quick shower while Deeks had gone out to take Monty for his nighttime walk, so when the noises at the door had started up, she’d just assumed that her pair of scruffy boys had returned.

That is, until the muffled thumping and cursing began, and she realized that the scratching wasn’t the sound of Monty pawing at the door.  _ **And**_ that whoever was out there had been taking far too long to come in for it to be Deeks.

Whoever was out there was clearly trying to pick Deeks’ front door lock -  _and doing a pretty crappy job of it_ , Kensi thought to herself.

The unknown intruder continued to struggle with the door, and Kensi was thankful that she’d had enough time to slip on her pajamas (well, underwear and one of Deeks’ softest t-shirts) before all this happened. A few minutes earlier, and she probably would have had to try to take down the would-be burglar naked - a thought that was  _not_ appealing.

Grabbing her gun off Deeks’ nightstand, she crept carefully down the hallway towards the front door. She had almost reached it when the lock finally clicked over and the door swung open, revealing the hunched figure of a man in dark clothing who was about to creep into the house. 

She raised her weapon, training it on the man before speaking calmly. “Tough luck, pal…choosing to rob a cop’s house. Hands where I can-”

Before she could finish, she caught a glimpse of the “burglar’s” face. She realized that she knew him at the same time he seemed to recognize her. “Hey there, Wikipedia,” he said with a wide grin, clearly registering not only her presence at Deeks’ place so late at night, but also exactly what she was wearing.

“Ray?” Deeks had returned at just that moment - Kensi could see him over Ray’s shoulder, standing paused in the middle of his front walk. He let Monty off his leash, following slowly in the wake of his pet’s mad rush to get back inside. “What…what are you doing here?”

Deeks’ eyes flicked to hers and she could read his confusion. Ray was definitely  _ **not**_ supposed to be in LA. Kensi began to think that whatever had brought him back might have to be added to the list of possible reasons for Deeks’ IA investigation. She could tell from Deeks’ expression that he had just reached the same conclusion.

“It’s a long story, Marty,” Ray said somberly, “and I promise I’ll tell you everything.” He looked quickly at Kensi before turning back to Deeks, a mischievous twinkle returning to his eye. “But first, I think you owe me an explanation for why I never got that phone call.”


End file.
